The Darkest Curse: Lords of the Underworld
by LOTUFAN001
Summary: Gilly and William love story. how it should happen. William is cursed by the gods never to fall in love but is Gilly the one he can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago

Gilly couldn't believe how her live had turned around from where she was raised to now. Getting a job in that bar was the best thing that had happened to her because she met Danika and the Lords of the Underworld, she also met William. Her lovely Liam who thinks she's a child along with the rest of the Lords.

It was just three weeks until her eighteenth's birthday. Things have been clam for the past few months thanks to Queen Sienna and King Paris there are no hunters (at the moment). Although Kane is still missing so Sabin said Kane was the main focus right now, Pandora's box can wait. Also thanks to Sienna the lords got all four artifacts. Everyone's been so happy and yet she feels lost, like she doesn't know who she is anymore, like she doesn't belong and that's why she had to leave.

Gilly figured out the Lords had a tracking device on her shoes and gods know what else so she brought new clothes and shoes GPS free. She was leaving everything behind, but she knew if she left Lucien would just find her until she heard that Gideon that a necklace from when he and Scarlet met that didn't allow the gods to follow you. She went to Gideon's room and knocked softly on the door just in case they were . . . you know . . . she knocked again and nothing, slowly she opened the door and saw no one.

"Okay where would I hide a necklace like that and what would it look like." Gilly looked around the room and saw a jewelry box on the nightstand. She carefully opened the box and was disappointed to see just normal necklaces and rings. This would be easier if she knew what it looked like. Gods it was hot in there, lately she was always so hot.

"Focus."

Weapons closet. She opened the door to the closet but found nothing.

Then it clicked. Money safe. She went and moved the naked painting of Gideon and started that the steel cage safe.

"Great."

She breathed in and out and put her ear on the safe, it took a few tries but she did it. When it opened all she could see was a lot of cash and a small box that looked like you could store jewelry in. She took the box and opened it, inside was the necklace she was looking for shining in all-different colors. Like they stuffed a rainbow inside. She quickly grabbed it and put it inside her jean pocket along with some cash in her bag, she closed the safe and got out but bumped into Gideon and Scarlet at the hallway who was holding a laughing Urban in her hands.

"Not looking for us?" asked Gideon the Keeper of Lies.

"Yea. I have school early tomorrow and I still need to finish some homework, can you take me home?"

" Just pay a nerd to do it." Said Scarlet.

Gilly just rolled her eyes.

" No I won't take you."

" Thanks."

Gilly pretended to be asleep the whole car ride to her apartment. She only opened her eyes when Gideon told her to wake up.

" I'm not going to pick you up tomorrow after school."

" No. I have to head to the library after school and finish a project and after that come back here and finish a stretch for art but don't worry I'll call." They were still a bit paranoid but they who could blame them. He nodded and Gilly got out of the car and raced inside before the rain fell.

Once inside her apartment she went straight to the bathroom, took one last shower and dressed in her new GPS free clothes, which were a simple black long sleeve shirt, jeans, and black boots. She got a paper and pen leaving a note so they would know she's okay and that this is her chose. She headed to the door looking back one last time and closed it. She waiting outside until her taxi came and told the driver to go to the train station.

The train station was actually full which made Gilly a bit more nervous.

" You can do this." She said to herself and got in line to buy her ticket.

" How can I help you?" asked the male behind the window.

" What's the next train that's leaving?"

" There's a train leaving for Vienna in five minutes."

Gilly nodded and paid for the ticket and headed to the waiting area in which she had to run because the train almost left without her. When she sat down she took a big breath. " I can do this. There's no turning back now." When the train took off she took out the necklace and put it on.

William is looking for Paris who is probably in bed with Sienna. Paris is the Keeper of Promiscuity who had to bed a new women everyday until Sienna. The bastard was obsessed with his new _wife_. The Keeper of Promiscuity has a wife. Now there were only two men in this house single; Kane who is no fun, bad things always happen around that guy plus he is currently somewhere in hell and Torin who I don't even wanted to touch literally because he's the Keeper of Disease.

He took out his phone and texted Paris. He had to get Gilly out of this mind. Not that he was thinking about her!

_W: King Paris get out of bed and play with me asshole._

He responded fast.

_P: My loyal servant I'm busy._

_W: Well I'm bored!_

_P: Your king is telling you to fuck off_

_W: Go fuck yourself_

_P: Sienna is in the middle of that_

Maybe Strider and I can go kill some hunter- oh I forgot the hunters have suddenly disappeared. Fuck I need to kill something.

" Emergency Meeting." Said Torin through the speakers.

Everyone was in the media room by the time William got there.

" What part of "Emergency Meeting" is not clear? " said Lucien who had Anya on his lap.

I rolled my eyes. " Clam down Lucy I'm here."

" Listen!" Torin said, " We have a lead on Kane and I think something has happened to Gilly."

On the last part William entered panic.

" What do you mean, " You _think _something has happened to Gilly" either something happened or not." William now regretted not getting here sooner.

" She was supposed to go to school today but there hasn't been any activity in the apartment and Gideon dropped her off last night. Also there is a lead on Kane saying he was spotted in one of the bars in the heavens."

" We have to find Gilly." Said Ashlyn

" We have to find Kane too." Said Aeron.

" Kane can take care of himself we have to find Gilly." Kaia said.

" Enough." Said Sabin and everyone froze.

" Maddox, Paris, Gideon, William and Strider will go with me to see about Kane. Lucien, Reyes, and Aeron will see about Gilly while Amun and Cameo will guard the fortress. Understood." Everyone nodded. William wanted to go see about Gilly but that would just cause more annoying comments from Paris about him liking Gilly, which he doesn't, at least not in a sexual way, not that she isn't beautiful and has too many curves for a girl her age or any age, not that he's been looking at her-

" William come on, man." Called Strider.

When Gilly got to Vienna she felt someone was following her. Maybe she's just being paranoid. It was late in the night and she was tried. She was out of Budapest so there was no turning back now but she had to figure out what she was going to do and where is was- she saw it out of the corner of her eye a man was following her. She picked up her pace until she was almost speed walking but so did he. Gilly was in a bad part of town looking for a cheap motel which is stupid because she could has stayed in the best hotel in the city but she didn't want to wasted money. There is no one in sight and she could scream but all the building here was abandoned. Suddenly memories of her stepfather raping her rose to mind. She looked at her watch- two o'clock in the morning. She couldn't shallow. When she turned the street she saw a bar and relived filled her but that was short lived when a limo blocked the street.

The window rolled down slightly so she could only see his eyes, which were deepest shade of green Gilly has ever seen. They looked like emeralds.

" I don't have any money." She said looking over her shoulder seeing the man that was chasing her down the street now stopped not to far away.

" I don't want money." He said. His voice deep with an accent she couldn't pin point.

" Then let me go." Sounding a hell of a lot braver than she felt.

" Have you been feeling hot lately, have you felt too tight in your skin, like our about to explode?"

Gilly didn't know what to answer, how did he know that.

" I will take your silence as a yes. You are not what you think you are. You are so much more." That's when the driver came out and opened the door for her but she didn't move, " Gillian please." For some reason she got in the car.

" Where are we going?" Gilly asked

" Moscow, Russia."

_What did I get myself into_ Gilly thought?

P.O.V William

After two weeks we're finally back to the fortress with Kane in your hands. Everyone had blood on themselves but they were breathing, but to be honest William didn't give a fuck about Kane he just want to see his Gilly, _I mean Gilly. She's not my Gilly she's just Gilly_. Olivia took Kane to heal him and the rest of us past out on the floor.

" How long have I been out?" William asked as he sat up and saw he was in the entertainment room. He looked at this body and saw he was completely healed, so was everyone else; even Kane.

" Sienna used the River of Life water she had." Olivia said.

He needed to see Gilly. Know she was ok and then yell at her from making him worry so much and causing him worry lines. _Damn her!_

" Gilly is gone. She left this."

Amun gave put the note on the table but before any of these dumb ass lords could see I took the note.

**I need to find myself and I can't do that here,**

**Gilly**

" She was in our room that night, we just thought that she was looking for us but there's cash missing from the safe and . . ." Scarlet was in tears.

" And what?" Williams's tone was hard.

" A necklace . . ." Said Lucien " That is preventing me from following her sprit trail."

" Where the fuck would she get a necklace like that?" William all but screamed.

" When Gideon and I met he . . ."

He remembers the necklace and fuck he knew that she wasn't going to be found. _Why is my heart breaking? I wasn't in love with her . . . I'm not in love with her. I can't and don't fall I love . . . I just have a need to protect her. That's. All. _

" Not even the gods can find her now." William said trying to keep his composer and his knees from not falling. Damn. He had to keep his composer.

Everyone was quiet. All the women had tears in their eyes and rolling down there cheeks. Hell, some of the Lords were holding back tears, all but Ashlyn.

" She has been through a lot in her life and if her feels like she needs to find herself then she needs to follow her heart . . ." Now tears fell " She is strong and a fighter. One day when she is ready she will come back."

William was now fighting tears but before any fell he got up and left for town looking for a woman with dark eyes and black hair.

P.O.V. Gilly

They arrived in Moscow two weeks ago but mystery man said an emergency came up and he left. Gilly didn't even know his name. Not that she was complaining. The house where he lived was amazing and big. It was somewhat in the center of the city; the house reminded her of the fortress, which made her feel safer. It wasn't has big of course but still big. The structure was like a castle made of bricks. Expensive cars were parked in the driveway, a huge iron gate in the front, tall glass windows. Inside the house looked like it was for royalty; the bedrooms huge, decorated in silk, marble floors, media room, butlers, maids, chiefs, and an in-door pool.

Right now she was in his office. A maid told her he wanted to talk as soon as he arrived. Waiting around was boring so she starting looking around and a book got her attention in one of the selves. It was leather bound and as thick as her head, it looked as if the pages got wet and dried. She was about to open the book when the office door opened. She jumped up " Um . . . hi." _Lame. So Lame. _She was nervous around him especially when he was wearing a black t- shirt that strained against his chest showing off his muscles. _He is really good looking. _At that Gilly blushed and turned her head. He wasn't half as strong or tall as the Lords or William. He just looked like a human that worked out but still handsome never less. He had light brown hair that was tied back in a short ponytail, the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, a straight nose, kissable lips, he's probably around five' ten, five elven, in his late twenties.

" Sit." He said his accent thicker than she remembered.

" I need to talk about you but first my name is Blake."

Gilly just nodded.

" You've been feeling strange lately. You think that you're human but my dear you are far from it."

" What am I?"

His face held no emotion. Suddenly he got up and walked to open the balcony doors in his office. When he noticed Gilly wasn't following he said, " Come and sit." Outside the view was beautiful. The garden surrounding the pool had red roses; beside the pool there was a table and chairs for an outdoor breakfast. The sun was shining on Gilly warming her skin.

He pointed to the chair and she sat down. " There are a lot of things you don't know and I don't know how to explain them . . . you're not human. Not even close."

Gilly didn't say anything. She was too busy taking everything in " What am I then?"

He didn't answer the question. She knew a couple months back that something was wrong with her. She knew that maybe she wasn't human but just never let the thought sink in.

" Listen and do not talk. Do you know what a Demi-God is? -"

Gilly nodded. " Is that what I am?"

" No but something similar. I knew your father . . . your real father . . . when you were born your father wanted to keep you but because of what you were he thought it was best to sent you to live with humans. He never wanted for your life to be such misery at such a young age especially with your stepfather-" Gilly winched at the memories " - . . . your parents are . . . your father is . . . I'm sorry I want you to understand but finding a way is difficult. Lets start with your grandfather of your father's side. He was a Phoenix shape-shifter -"

_Was? So he died or was killed. Most likely killed. _She remembered that once she heard that Kaia's dad was a Phoenix shape-shifter " Will did he . . . past away?"

" He was killed a couple months ago. Your grandfather wanted a child what was a Phoenix too so he went looking for a women and found a witch that could withstand his touch but your father never showed any signs of Phoenix -" he looked at Gilly making such she was understanding, when she nodded he went on "- so your grandmother kept him and taught him her ways. Later on your father went to the heavens and fall in love with Aphrodite and-"

" Wait! My mother is Aphrodite as in the Goddess of Beauty. Are you kidding me?" No way. She went from thinking she was human with human abusive parents to finding out her _mother is Aphrodite. _

" Why do you think you're so beautiful? So prefect? Why do you think you have perfect flawless skin? That men are attracted to you?" _Don't blush. Don't blush. _Too late, her cheeks got the deepest shade of red.

" Yes your mother is Aphrodite. When you were born your father asked if he could keep you and she said yes. A couple days after you were born your father discovered that you had Phoenix blood running through your veins and thought the safest place for you was in the human world. He planned to be a part of your life but was killed by your grandfather. I found him dying on the middle of the road, his last request was for me to find you and teach you, keep you safe but when I went to the orphanage you were gone and I've been looking for you ever since."

When he finished Gilly didn't know how to react or what to say, she was in shock. " All this time I was adopted. All the things they did to me." She whispered the last part holding back tears. Everything she suffered she was never meant to suffer. Life is cruel.

" I'm sorry for all you have been through." There was sincerity in his voice but that doesn't change anything. All the times she was hit.

" Do you want me to stop?"

" No. I want to know."

" Witches are mortal until they reach there . . . "peak" you could say. When a witch turns eighteen she begins training and when she reaches her full potential she becomes immortal. The common age is between twenty-six and twenty-eight. Some witches are stronger than others, depending on their blood line."

" Have some witches turned before the common age?"

" Only a hand full in the last two thousand years. Those witches are the strongest and come from the strongest blood line."

" Which is the strongest blood line?"

" Aleksandrov."

" Which is my blood line?"

"Aleksandrov. You are rare. You are part Phoenix that is why you have been hot lately; also you're part witch from the strongest bloodline and your mother is a Goddess. I can teach you to control. I can teach you how to fight. How to be confident, how to get through what was done to you as a child. I made a promise to your father to teach you and to protect you."

" And we stay here in your house?" she liked knowing that William and Danika were a train ride away. Not that she had any thought of going back.

" This isn't my house. This is your house along with five others, the cars, the maids and everything else; your father was a rich man. Do you stay yes or no?"

_All of this is mine. Everything._ This could change her life forever.

" I always wanted to learn Russian."

Present time

Gilly was dirty and disgusted. She hadn't taken a shower in . . . only the gods know how long. She didn't know how much time had past. One day. One year. One century. Gods how she hated Tartarus prison, but she was going to survive. Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been five years since William last saw Gilly. He didn't know if she was alive or dead didn't know what she looked like but it was probably beautiful. _She's alive. She's a fighter. Maybe she's happy with some guy and that guy is doing things that make her feel good. Don't think about her and all the things I dream of doing to her._ Her twenty-third birthday just pasted a month ago so it was okay for him to think all the naughty things he fucking wants.

Things haven't been good in the last five years for any of the Lords. When all the hunters died theirs families decided to take their place so there were just as many or more hunters than before. Also Galen betrayed us (Not much of a surprise) when he found out that hunters were looking for him. He also took the Paring Rod (so we're still one artifact short of looking for Pandora's box). Kane was taken again about seven months ago, it's like he just vanished. And Gilly wasn't here. The main reason he hadn't left was in hope that Gilly would come back.

_Knock. Knock. _

Someone was pounding on the door. He was on the bed wanting to see Gilly in his dreams. Thinking about how she would be different.

" GO AWAY!"

When he didn't open the door they kicked it down.

" You're fixing that for me, sweetheart."

" We need to talk." Said Sabin.

" Go the fuck away, doubt."

He had his eyes closed. Gods how he missed Gilly and her smile. _Fuck how many times am I going to think her name. _

Someone graded him by the shirt and sat him up. When he opened his eyes all the Lords were here (All expect Kane and Cameo).

" What do you want? A kiss? We don't want Gwen to get jealous and kill us all, do we?"

" I know you miss Gilly but you need to-"

" I don't miss her." I cut Strider off.

" Man every year you mope around for a month after her birthday, well mope around more than usual." Aaron Said.

" I know you love her and-"

" I don't love her!"

Paris cut in " Is that why all the women you fucked in the past five years have had dark hair and eyes? This isn't healthy man. You need to forget about her."

He could believe _Paris_ was giving him shit. " You have no fucking right to give me advice or did you forget Sienna?"

" Sienna was killed, later Cronus had her so I searched for months but Gilly left because she wanted too and it's been years. Let her go."

William was getting pissed. Maybe he didn't want to get over it, maybe he liked thinking of Gilly. "If something were to happen to Sienna I doubt that you'll get over it."

" No I wouldn't because I love her and you just said you don't love Gilly."

" GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Slowly they all left leaving him alone again. _Gilly I miss you so much. Stop thinking about her!_

_P.O.V. Gilly_

Gilly missed Blake but worse she didn't know if he saw alive or not. Through out the years they became like brother and sister. He helped her deal her past, be confident, teach her how to fight, and how to be a witch. Controlling the Phoenix was easier every day but she was always so hot. The past few years have been both amazing and horrible. When she agreed to stay in Russia and let Blake help her with her powers he stopped speaking English to her forcing her to learn Russian. Life turned around for her, she suddenly was rich and powerful but she still would think about the Lords everyday, especially about Danika and Reyes. They took her in and treated her like family, which is why on her nineteenth birthday she got a tattoo of twelve small butterflies from her neck down to her back. It was her way of keeping them close, they were and will always be her family. _A family you abandoned. _Don't think like that. If she had stayed she would've still been that scared and traumatized little girl incapable of defending herself, leaving was for the best. She is one of the most powerful witches in history turning immortal a few days after her twenty-first birthday. She dated a few guys over the years and actually fell in love but she couldn't open up to him and that's why it didn't work or at least that's what he said (sort of).

That was the worst day of her life. The guy she _loved _broke up with her saying _I can't be with someone who doesn't open up. We could spend a whole day talking and I still wouldn't know anything personal about you. For that to happen I need to dig and it's just too much work. I'm sorry. _She never told anyone about her past expect for Blake, not even William knew much. After she walked home crying all the way, apparently Blake was in trouble with a couple of Gods because when I opened the door they were draining all his power trying to kill him. She remembers that moment so clearly in her mind: _her eyes were red and swollen from crying; all she wanted was for Blake to tell her everything was going to be okay. " Blake! Where are y-you! I need-d y-you!" She heard Blake scream in pain, "Blake! Blake where are you! Blake!" I ran to his office where their were three tough looking men standing over him sucking his life out. NO! NO! Maybe I said it out loud because they turned to where I was but I didn't notice them. " G run! Go now!" G was a nickname that he gave her when he couldn't pronounce her name right. " Get her." The tallest one said as he took out a sword aiming for Blake's neck but time at that moment seemed to go to slow motion. I froze the one coming for me and made the sword the tallest one was holding hot until he let it go with hiss. I took off my necklace, the only thing keep me from being found and gave it to him. " Go! I'll be okay. Go!" he hesitated but nodded and disappeared. Before I could get away one of them grabbed me by the neck. " You bitch!" he raised his sword and I closed my eyes but before he struck I heard " She'll do."_

The next time Gilly woke up she was in a cell in Tartarus prison. She ignored everyone especially the guards and their looks. _How long have I been here? _She griped the iron bars for the millionth time seeing if they'll melt with her heat. They didn't. She screamed in frustration

" Baby I can make you scream for many different reasons." Some pervert shouted at her. She wished she had death to look forward to but no she didn't. She sat down in her corner of the cell with her knees to her chest and fell asleep.

" Hey."

She woke up to find almost everyone asleep.

" Hey." Someone whispered again. _Urg. Go to sleep._

" You with the black hair." _What? _She sat up to find a guard standing with his back to her cell. _Is he talking to me? _Gilly walked up to where he was.

" What?"

" Get ready. I'm going to give you freedom." This time he turned around, " When you see this open you run and follow me."

She was confused. Gilly has seen him here; he's a guard so why would he help her escape. " Why me?" _Maybe it's a trap. _

" Your not the only one. Everyone here will get a chance to escape."

She still didn't understand.

" If you let us escape they'll kill you for betrayal."

" I'm already dead inside." His voice could give Cameo a run for her money.

" What happened to-"

" Just be ready."

She nodded.

Gilly was walking around in her cell nervous as hell waiting for the signal but she didn't even know she signal! What if she got caught? _I'm gonna get out of here no matter what. _It felt like an earthquake hit but the floor didn't move, everyone one looked at each other. We were all hesitant to move until Gilly pushed the gate open.

Then chaos began.

The second she step out of the cell Gilly felt her power return so fast it almost knocked her off her feet. There was shoving and pushing, everyone trying to follow the guard.

" Hurry up!"

Everyone was fast getting through the portal. To go through the portal all you have to do is think were you want to go and that's where you ended up. She was one of the last but she didn't care. Gilly was out of her cell and felt power rushing through her veins, No one on earth could imprison her right now.

She was about to go through when she notices the one that let them out being held down by two others. He wasn't even trying to fight back. _I'm already dead inside. _He told her, but what could they possibly do to him that he just gave up and asked for death? Gilly knew this was stupid and she would regret this but she went to help him. She mentality pushed the two guards holding him down sending them flying.

" Come on." Gilly said helping him up but he did move.

" No. I will receive my punishment."

She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her " Whatever they did to you they deserve revenge but you can't do that dead so come on. Fight."

Determination showed in his eyes and he stood up " Come." He said leading the way.

" The portal closed." Gilly said.

" I know another way but we need to hurry."

She nodded and ran behind him. They past a lot of servants or slave is the better word for it. She saw someone getting whipped by guards. " Don't say anything and follow along." He grabbed me by the arm and jerked me to him. " I need to take her to see Zeus."

" We can take her."

" He wants me to take her personally." Gilly had her head down staring at her feet, She didn't know what facial expression he made because both guards said, " Zeus wants her, well lets see what he likes." One of them grabbed her chin making her look at him. " What a beauty. Aphrodite would be jealous . . . you can past." They moved out of the way and we pasted through the room and into a hallway " Are they looking at us?"

She turned around. " No."

" We need to hurry before they see I let the prisoners escape." They walked until they reached a cliff; she looked down and saw mountains, waterfalls, and the sea shining reflecting the sun. Beautiful. Until she realized she had to jump. " Are you kidding me?"

" We must jump. Thank you for giving me strength, I will be in your debt."

" I'll remember that and I will collect."

With that they both jumped. Everything was fine, she was going to land in the ocean until something pushed her more inside the island. _Good thing I can't die from this but it's going to hurt. _When she fell she felt every bone in her body break but she held back a scream. She fell and started rolling down the mountain until her head a rock. Slowly her vision got darker and darker until everything was black.

P.O.V. William

William didn't want to be here. _What is wrong with you? _Paris decided to throw Lucien (his beloved brother) a bachelor party before marrying Anya at castle Sienna. There were strippers, alcohol and music, which is all you need to make a good party. He was in one of the rooms with a sexy blond stripper that had the biggest rack he'd ever seen and she was begging to have sex with him, everything was perfect expect the fact that he _couldn't_ have sex. _I can't believe this is happening to me. This has never happened to me. _Maybe Paris is right. He couldn't have sex with her because she didn't remind him of Gilly. _I so have problems. _

" What's wrong baby? You don't like me?" she said sitting on his lap.

" No I don't but here-" he got up and reached for a couple hundred dollar bills " – you will say that you just had the best night of your life and never mention what happened or I will kill you." _No one can ever know this happened to me. Ever. _" Do you like men?" Great just what he needed. " I paid you to keep your mouth shut and not ask questions so don't ask questions and go." He was irritated. _Stupid Gilly this is your fault. _She did something to him, that's it, because he doesn't love her and loving her would kill her. _I have nothing to worry about then._

P.O.V. Gilly

Gilly's head felt like an elephant sat on it but with a groan she sat up only to see Bianka and Lysander staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

P.O.V. Gilly

She didn't know what to say, she never expected to see them again. What if they told the Lords? She didn't what to be found. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing one of the robes angels used.

" Please tell me they don't know." Gilly said, her voice cracked at the end, her eyes avoiding there's.

" Told you she didn't want to be found baby." Said Bianka.

" No one knows." Lysander said walking towards her. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

" How long have I been out?"

" Four days."

" How long were you in Tartarus?" He sat down next to her " Why? And how'd you escape?"

" Eight months after my twenty-first birthday-"

Bianka whistled, " _Sixteen months_ in Tartarus and you're human. Damn."

" Why did you leave and where did you go?" asked Lysander ignoring Bianka.

Blake told her that the best lies have the most truth so she said that she's been living in Russia with a friend since she left and he helped _transition _from her _old_ life to her _new_ one until someone came to attack the house and took her, as for how she left Tartarus; one of the guards freed everyone. She didn't want anyone to know she was a witch and an immortal just yet. Gilly didn't wanted to ask but she did anyway. " How are the Lords and everyone else?"

Bianka is the one who answered me saying " Good. Lucien and Anya are getting married in a couple days. The twins just turned five; they're causing trouble and hate each other-" Bianka filled her in on everything that had happen in the last five years with the hunters, Galen, and Kane but never asked Gilly any questions. When Bianka finished she said not to worry she won't tell anyone and to get some rest also that the cloud is at her command but right before leaving she turned around and said " Everyone one would love to see you but the choice is yours."

Gilly has been thinking about what Bianka said for the last three days she's been here. Today is the day of the wedding but she still didn't know what to do, well on another note these clouds are amazing. The first thing she asked for was for no one to be able to find her expect Lysander and Bianka, next even though she was clean because of the robes she still felt dirty and asked for a marble bathtub and it appeared, next was new clothes and ta-da it appeared. Everything she needed for no one to ever think she was in Tartarus. _Should I go or not? If I do go what do I say? Hey it's been five years since I last you here's a wedding gift? Bianka said the wedding is in Hawaii at night because of Scarlet and her sunlight problem but what if they didn't want to see her._ She sat in the tub debating what to do while washing her body and hair with vanilla scented body wash. _It's amazing how much hair can grow in sixteen months; it's now down to my hips. Focus! Should I go or not? Can I forgive myself knowing I purposely missed Anya and Lucien's wedding?_ She got out of the tub and asked the cloud for a dress because she's going to a wedding.

P.O.V. William

William somehow is the best man at the wedding and he had to give a speech, which Anya said if he messed up she'd cut off his favorite anatomy. _I wonder what Gilly would wear to the wedding? Urg! Stop thinking about her! . . . maybe she's married and her husband was pleasuring her and hearing her moan his name or maybe she's getting married today too and- Stop! Thinking about her! you can only think about Gilly five times a day and you though about her five times in the last three minutes. _William had to admit the wedding looked beautiful with rose petals all over the floor and tiki sticks lighting the way to the arc in which Anya would become his sister- in-law. _I need a drink. _He went to the bar where the other Lords were laughing.

" Lucien you're not going to like this but I think I saw bait." Said Torin before William could ask for a drink, as always Torin is wearing gloves.

" Where?" asked Lucien

" Around the volcano."

Sabin patted his back " Don't worry man, me and Paris will take care of it."

Lucien nodded. His face turning a bit grim.

" I'll go too." William said thinking this will distract his mind from Gilly.

P.O.V. Gilly

_I can't do it. _It felt wrong for her to just appear after five years of being gone.

" Are you sure that Torin saw something?" Gilly knew that was Paris talking which is not good because that meant they weren't far behind. Everything was fine until her heel broke against the hard lava with a loud _crack!_

" Someone's here." Said Sabin.

Great just great she took off her shoes and went back to the cloud but not before Paris saw her.

It's been three days since the wedding and since Lucien hasn't found her then that means Paris didn't recognize her but you change a lot between seventeen and twenty-first (when she became immortal). For the last week Gilly has been going to see Ever and Urban at school when they're playing outside. _Gods they've grown so much._ Out of the corner of her eye she saw Paris staring at her and left quickly.

Also for the last week she's been training with Lysander and his angel swat team as she called them. Lysander was shocked when she knocked him on his back, which almost earned her a Bianka bitch-slap.

" Can I come in?" Speaking of Bianka.

" Sure." Gilly said putting on a long sleeve shirt because she didn't want Bianka seeing the tattoo she had on her back.

Behind Bianka was Lysander " We need to talk."

I nodded.

They sat on the bed.

" You knocked my man on his ass. Almost no one on this earth can say that. You've changed since the last time I saw you. You're not that scared little girl anymore, now you're confident, sexy and one hell of a fighter but I also know you're not human so start."

" It's a long story."

" Good we got time."

Gilly told them everything, what she was, how she found out, how she really got sent to Tartarus also that Paris saw her twice but didn't make the connection. They were shocked to say the least. When they took everything in Bianka asked, " When are you going to tell the Lords? And William? He didn't take you leaving good. Do you miss him? You have a crush on him right?"

" Alright first question; when am I going to tell the Lords? Soon. Second question; do I miss William? I miss everyone and I had a crush on him when I was seventeen it's been five years, I think I'm over it." _What did she mean William didn't take her leaving good? Was he mad at her? _

" Bianka I need to go.-" Lysander turned to me "- we'll talk later."

" No. I want to go with you baby." Bianka made puppy eyes at Lysander and the angel warrior turned to mush. Gilly had to hold back a laugh. He said yes and Bianka hooked her legs around his waist.

A while after they left Gilly got bored and decided to go to the training center and work out. She had too many questions on her mind.

P.O.V. Sienna

Sienna had to ask Lysander a question regarding Galen. _That son of a bitch betrayed me. I should have let Paris kill him since the beginning. _She was outside his cloud when a rush of thoughts hit her.

_Such perfection. _

_She is Aphrodite. _

_Beauty beyond compare. _

The angel's thoughts held no desire but admiration. Sienna wanted to see who they were talking about and to her luck she didn't have to wait because the girl was with Lysander. _Damn she is gorgeous. _

Somewhat short, black hair, dark eyes. _Is she an angel? No she has no wings but she has to be something super natural to be in the heavens. _Before Lysander reached Sienna the girl left.

P.O.V. Paris

Paris was in the entertainment room talking to Sabin, Lucien, and Maddox about the person he's been seeing around Ever and Urban's school for the last couple days.

" Do you know what she looks like?" asked Maddox trying to keep his cool.

" No. She wears a veil covering her face but I know it's the same one who was at her wedding."

" If you can't see her then how do you know it's a female?" Asked Lucien.

" Because she has boobs."

" She's a hunter. So we bring her here for questioning, maybe she knows something about Kane." Said Maddox

" Every time she sees me she runs away and when I follow her it's like she disappears."

" Maybe she can flash." Said Sabin.

" I don't care. No one hurts Ashlyn and my children without dying. Painfully." Said Maddox with a voice that sent shivers down Paris's spine. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost.

" I distract her and Paris knocks her out, simple." Said Sabin and they all nodded in agreement.

" Perfect. Be ready in twenty."

P.O.V. Gilly

She watched how Ever and Urban played with their friends and she felt like she made a mistake in leaving. _I missed their first words, the first day of school, the first time they walked, their terrible two's. _Gilly saw Sabin and Maddox coming to pick them up. Gods how she missed them even if she didn't really talk to them when she was here but it was because she was scared of them not because she didn't love them.

She saw Maddox look in her direction. _I better go before they notice me. _When she turned around she came face to face with Paris.

" Got you." He said before knocking her out.

P.O.V. William

Paris said to meet him in the dungeon and get everything ready for interrogation. They hadn't found a lead on Kane in months, which is not good according to the Lords.

Paris walked through the door with someone over his shoulder. " Get the hunter ready for us will you, be back in ten." He said before dumping the person on the floor and leaving. That is when he saw she was a woman. She's wearing black pants, boots, and a long sleeve shirt with a veil covering her whole face expect her eyes.

_You are going to scream in pain._ He stopped caring about other people a long while go. Ever since Gilly left he hadn't been aroused by anyone. He had to image he was having sex with her to feel something which is sick. _I'm Paris all over again._

Torin came in the room with the Lords " Torture Kit".  
" Here are the clothes." Torin said handing him black shorts and camisole.

" Put it on the table and help me here."

" I can't touch her stupid."

" You have gloves right, so help."

" Fine." Torin said in a dreading tone.

" You should thank me, since your still a virgin this has got to be your first time seeing a woman naked."

" I've seen a woman naked before."

" Like Cameo?"

" Fuck you man. Do it yourself." Before Torin left William apologized to him . . . for still being a virgin.

" Oh come on. I'm sorry man. Happy?"

Torin stayed.

The women was petite no taller then five' four, he took off her pants and shirt and gasped. Her skin looked as if a million diamonds were crushed and sprinkled on her. It was different than harpy skin. Harpy skin looks like an opal but her skin looked like little diamonds were in her pours. She had firm legs that seemed to go on for miles and her stomach is firm too with the smallest waist he'd ever seen followed by small hips flaring out. _Gods her breasts. _She had handful size breasts with the reddest nipples he'd ever seen.

" I haven't seen many naked women but she's pretty hot."

William has never seen a more perfect body in all his years and he's been with a lot of women, also he hasn't felt this attracted to a women in years, maybe she's what he needs to get his game back. "

" Let's see if her face is just a perfect." He said taking off the veil around her head. _Damn. She's perfect. How old is she? She looks to be in her early twenties. _

" I think it's perfect." Torin said breathless.

He felt breathless as he looked at her heart shaped face that had the same sparkle as her body, her hair that reached her hips so black it looked blue with eyelashes so long no one would think they were natural, her perfect small button nose to match her delicate frame. _And those lips. _Her lips are big and lushes and as red as her nipples. _Never have I seen a more perfect women in my life and damn I've with a lot of women. I wonder what color are her eyes? _

" She's perfect." Said Torin looking half in love. William suddenly felt a protective hold over her and he'd never felt protective over women.

" Too bad you can never touch her." He said one layer away from it being a hiss.

" Whatever you're a dick. You know that right? Just get her dressed, I'll go tell Sabin she's ready."

William finished dressing her in the clothes Torin gave him while trying not to sport a hard-on. He just wanted the Lords to get here so he can finish conditioning his hair; he saw a split end today so he was not happy.

All the Lords (besides Kane) showed up at the dungeon. " All this for a torture session?"

" Nobody tries to hurt our niece and nephew without consequences." Said Strider getting a bucket of cold water.

" Let's begin." Said Maddox.

P.O.V. Gilly

Her vision would returned and she would get glimpses of what was happening to her and then black out again. She saw she was in a car then going inside the fortress, someone taking off her clothes and that's it, until a slash of ice-cold water hit her face.

Slowly her vision came back again along with her senses. She felt her arms and legs tied to a chair. She knew she was inside the fortress. Most likely in the dudgeon where they would –

Another ice-cold bucket of water hit her and goose bumps broke across her skin, she blinked a couple times until she saw each Lord in front of her along with William. _You have no idea how much I've missed you. _Please, as if he could hear her. When she was seventeen she had a huge crush on William, he was the one who would all ways take care of her.

" Wakey, wakey sunshine. Wow you are beautiful indeed, now if you want to keep your face how it is you better start talking." Sabin said holding a dagger in his hands. " Why have you been watching the boy and girl at school? What does Galen have planned?"

When Sabin saw Gilly wasn't answering him he grabbed her by the neck placing the dagger below her eye. " Answer me bitch or I make the first cut in your face reconstructive surgery." _Wow is this what they did when they were down here with hunters? _ If it wasn't for how Gilly knew the minute she said who she was they would stop and the months spent in Tartarus she would've shit herself. They all looked like death from head to toe.

She didn't want to say who she was and knew she didn't have too because they though she was a human. Big mistake. Gilly could easily get hot enough to melt the chains and keep them all frozen. No witch alive in her right mind would think to do something like that, because no witch could do it but she's one of the most powerful witches in history so Gilly decided to play along.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but let her eyes closed. " More water Strider." A moment later she felt another bucket of water hit her and more goose bumps spread on her skin.

" If I tell you then you'll kill me and if I don't then you'll still kill me." Gilly said with a barely there voice thinking she deserved an Oscar.

" If you tell us what we want to know we won't kill you."

" And how do I know that for sure?"

This time it was Maddox who walked up and punched her in the stomach definitely breaking a few ribs and grabbed Gilly by the neck leaving her gasping for air. Maddox looked strong but hit a million times harder than you'd image and trust me that's saying something.

" Tell me or I swear I'll kill you so painfully you'll beg me to finish you." His eyes were turning red.

" Kill me and you'll never know."

_Slap. _

The slap came from Reyes who enjoyed pain; the slap left her mouth full of blood. _Gods if they knew they were doing this to me they would never forgive themselves and after all they've done for me they don't deserve this. _Reyes and Danika took her in and gave her a family who loved her. _I need to tell them._ But how?

She was so busy in her thoughts of how to tell them Gilly didn't notice the wires Sabin was putting in her arms.

_Slap, punch in ribs, electrocuting._

Gilly screamed. She knew she could handle more; her stepfather gave her plenty of practice as a child.

So much blood pooled her mouth she had to spit some out.

" Wait!"

Too late.

_Another round of electrocuting._

This time she managed to hold back a scream.

" You're going to regret this. Do you remember-"

" I highly doubt it." Said Sabin before punching her again and Maddox dagger cut her arm writing BAIT, while Cameo whispered in her ear.

She couldn't hold back a scream and said to stop.  
" Now you want to talk? Well bad news, now I don't want to talk but don't worry we'll keep you well enough to talk after were done with you."

" A girl used to live here but she left a couple years ago-" Gilly said in a strained voice. Her stepfather was strong but not as strong as any of the Lords and she'd taken a couple punches plus Cameo's voice.

This time William grabbed her by the neck. " Talk. What do you know about her you fucking piece of shit?" _Bianka was right. William seemed desperate to know if I knew something. _

" TELL ME!" He roared.

Gilly knew guilt would eat them alive for a while but also knew she needed to suffer through this if not they would still treat and see her like a child so leaving for five years would have been pointless. They need to see she could handle torture and pain like a woman. That she wouldn't break. Not anymore.

P.O.V. William

William didn't care that he though she was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen, she knew something about Gilly and he'd kill her to find out. _Gilly I'm going to find you. _

" Cat got my tongue sorry." _I can't believe I actually felt protective of her. _

Maddox punched her in the stomach and Sabin turned up the volts causing her to jerk but she didn't scream. She's a tough little nut.

" YOU FUCKING WHORE! TALK!" Maddox turning completely demon with his eyes red and skeleton mask coming on. Even William tensed a bit; the guy is violence after all.

She laughed. She actually _fucking laughed_. " That's no way to treat a woman but come closer and I'll tell you something." They all looked at each other and walked forward. " You." She said her heading nodding in Sabin's direction. " Should learn never to underestimate your opposite. You should always _doubt _yourself-" then the chains started to melt as if ice cubes were placed on a hot pan. "- And be prepared for anything." They tried to move but couldn't; they were frozen in place. When the chains melted off she stood on shaky legs saying something none of them expected

" My name is Gillian I believe I used to live here."


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V. William

He couldn't believe the words coming out of the female's mouth. _No it isn't her. It's a trap. _

" You're lying." Said Reyes with deadly clam.

" Why would I lie? Ask me anything?" Gilly's voice changed. It was now husky and sinful; _a man could come just listening to her voice. _

" Who helped Ashlyn through her birth?" asked Maddox.

" Danika until she realized it was a demon baby and William took over by cutting her stomach open because they were clawing there way out."

" Where did Danika and Gilly work together?" asked Reyes.

" A bar."

" Which one was us is with Danika?" asked Reyes again.

" With who and in the order you fell in love; Maddox Keeper of Violence with Ashlyn, Lucien Keeper of Death married Anya minor goddess of archery a couple days ago, Reyes Keeper of Pain who to me is like a father with Danika, Sabin Keeper of Doubt with Gwen a harpy, Aeron former Keeper of Wrath with Olivia an angel, Gideon Keeper of Lies with Scarlet Keeper of Nightmares because of her demon she can't go in the sun without passing out, Amun Keeper of Secrets with Haidee a former hunter and former Keeper of Hate now Keeper of Love, Strider Keeper of Defeat with harpy Kaia is sister of Gwen who are the Skyhawk's, Paris Keeper of Promiscuity until Sienna who now is the Keeper of Wrath. Any more questions?"

_It's Gilly! She's back! She came back to me. I mean here. Came back here not me. _

Suddenly William wanted to throw up, _we hit her._ Before any of us could beg for forgiveness and_ we are going beg on your fucking knees, _Cameo ran and hugged her hard screaming to the top of her lungs " We've missed you so much! Where have you been! Please forgive us. Please, we needn't mean to hurt you. We love you-" before she could finish Gilly fainted along with Gideon.

P.O.V. Gilly

The last thing she remembered was Cameo hugging her then talking _gods the misery in her voice._ She fainted coming in and out of consciousness a couple times seeing William and all the Lords. They haven't change at all but they are immortal so it isn't like Gilly was expecting them too.

" Maddox what did you do?" she heard Ashlyn whisper with horror in her voice.

" I don't know?"

" We should have noticed the connection. We should have let her finish talking instead of . . . hitting her." Sabin said.

" You beat her half to death." Said William.

" I'm not sorry. So not sorry." Gideon said," We don't need to take her to a hospital."

Slowly Gilly tried to open her eyes only slip back to the darkness again.

P.O.V. William

I looked at _my Gilly's _beautiful face; damn she's changed since William saw her. _Gods she's so beautiful, so perfect. _All her features sharpened from when she was seventeen and we hit her without remorse. All the pain she felt . . . William couldn't take it anymore and punched the wall in front of him letting plaster into the air. Her face all bruised and swollen she –

" She is healing." Said Lucien, " Quickly."

William ran to where she was and saw one of her eyes was no longer swollen and a prayer slipped his lips thanking them bastard gods for the first time in centuries.

" How? She's human. Right?" _No human could heal this fast. It would take them weeks and she's human. _

" I think so but maybe not entirely."

P.O.V. Gilly

Gilly dreamed of Blake in pain chained to a wall being tortured to death. _It's a dream. I know it's a dream. He has the necklace no one alive can find him; it's a dream not a vision. _

She blinked a couple times before finally being able to open her eyes, her body was healed but she had a major headache. _I'm back at the fortress. _Gilly didn't want to leave but she also didn't want to confront them and explain why she left for five years (among other things). Slowly Gilly sat up from the bed and looked around the room, _this doesn't look like the fortress but I have been gone for a while maybe they changed it. _But that didn't matter, maybe she could leave without being noticed because she couldn't face them, couldn't explain why she felt but mostly she couldn't see the hurt on their faces.

Gilly got out of bed seeing a black shadow hide behind the door. A black _shadow_. Great she was imagining things until she saw it again. _I need to get out of here. _She got a semi automatic from the night table and got a look at herself in the mirror. _At least I'm clean, _she was in a black camisole and very short cotton shorts,_ I need shoes_. Gilly looked around the room until deciding she could survive without.

Slowly without making a sound she opened the door and looked at the hallway. _This isn't the fortress? Where am I? This looks like Hogwarts. _She saw more shadows floating around looking as if they wanted to eat her but couldn't or wouldn't, she's still debating. Every time she walked to a hallway it was empty, to her luck. Gilly had no idea where she was but that isn't Budapest. Going down the stairs she was careful not to make a sound, when she reached the bottom it looked normal; in a way. The room was about the size of a football field. It had wooden floors, the walls were stone like the rest of the castle, it had a huge gothic looking chandelier lighting the room, a seventy- two-inch plasma with every game console you could think of, a surround sound system covering every inch of the room with a fuse ball machine and pool table. _A medieval castle with more electronics than Best Buy, it's official this is one of the strangest days of my life. _

She heard heels walking down the hall becoming louder with every step. Gilly looked around the room looking for a good place to hide. _The closet seems good. _She walked to open the door but Gilly didn't see the toy doll and stepped on it causing it to squeak.

Closing her eyes she cursed silently when Gilly heard the footsteps coming closer to the room.

_Click. _

Gilly heard the sound of a gun being ready to fire.

Gilly was waiting inside with her gun already aiming, ready to shoot. Inside walked it a women with blonde hair that wasn't Danika or Haidee.

" Put the gun down." Gilly said.

" You put it down sugar or I shoot."

" Where am I? Who are you?" _Maybe if I knock her out I can get out of here._

Gilly tried to get closer to her but just one step and she said " Move and I kill you where you stand."

" Or I kill you."

She gave Gilly a sarcastic laugh saying, " You're not going to kill me because that'll draw attention."

Gilly noticed her eyes kept looking behind her every few seconds.

" Put the gun down. I don't care that I'll draw attention. It'll make the perfect distraction while I leave."

_What does she keep on looking at?_

" You can't kill me. I'm too awesome to kill."

_Quick think what's on the wall . . . the mirror. But why is she looking at the mirror . . . and talking about herself so much . . . unless she has Narcissism as her demon. _

Gilly blocked her from seeing the mirror and saw a bit of panic in her eyes and attacked.

Gilly knocked the gun out of her hands and pushed her against the wall where she nailed Gilly in the stomach with her knee. _Hell that one hurts. _It took all she had not to bend over. Gilly pushed her against the wall hard enough for the mirror to fall down with a huge crash, before Gilly could punch her she dove for the gun again and Gilly grabbed hers, in that moment all the Lords rushed in.

" PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Gilly screamed.

" You first!"

" Enough! Viola of put your gun down."

Gilly looked around and saw the Lords watching her with remorse in here stares. _I'm save here then. _Slowly she put her gun down and looked over at Danika who was standing next to Reyes with her hand over her mouth and tears pouring down her face. She had to blink a few time herself for tears not to fall. Gods how must have she felt not knowing where she was. _Probably the same way I'm feeling not knowing about Blake. _Danika ran to where she was and hugged her hard. Gilly hugged her back with the same strength trying to make her stop trembling.

" It's you." She said over and over again but her to herself than to anyone else. When she step away and looked at Gilly's face more tears came to her eyes but she smiled " You have gotten so beautiful." That made Gilly smile.

The next one to hug her was Reyes and soon there was a group hug with the Lords and girls and lots of tears. Gilly's missed them so much. All these years she never really allowed herself to miss them she just didn't think about them and all the memories she missed.

" They wanted to know what you are-" said Bianka " Lysander said to wait for you to tell them."

" You healed like one of us. You are not human anymore or you never were." Said Lucien hugging her until Paris yanked her to him " You've gotten way too pretty for your own good."

Aeron smiled " I'm gonna tattoo this date."

" How did you end up in Tartarus?" Anya said.

Gilly took a big breath " It's a long story. You better sit down then."

When Gilly finished they were all quiet trying to process what she just told them. After the shock she asked where she was. Turns out that she was in Sienna's castle and that they took her here so no one could follow her Sabin also told her about what's happened in the last five years. They wanted to ask questions but Gilly said not right now. They needed to take in what she said and she needed to take in what they said.

P.O.V. William

He couldn't face Gilly right now. William was in his part of the castle (that rightful belonged to him thanks to a bet Paris lost). He was the only one who didn't hug Gilly, the only one who didn't say anything. Mostly because he just pictured her naked body and how badly he wanted to do naughty things to it. _Gods she's a women now and I want her so bad. _There wouldn't be anything wrong with him wanting her but he would never act on how he felt because William wouldn't play her like that. He heard a knock on his door but his wasn't in the mood. Still he heard the door open causing William to get up from his bed and walk down the hall to see Gilly standing behind the door still wearing those black shorts showing off her long legs. He just pictured those long legs hooked around his waist while he pumped inside of her- _don't go there. You're never going to go there._

" Hey . . . do you know you're the only person who didn't hug me." she said with humor.

" I know it's just after what happened . . . I just couldn't face you." _Because all I think about are those red nipples. _

" What happened was my fault. I could have said it was me but I didn't-"

" Why didn't you say something? Why go through that torture?" his voice came out angry.

" I had my reason."

" Would you like to share them?"

She shook her head " No . . . I've missed you. I know I've been gone a long time but I'm back now, you should be happy."

William couldn't stay mad at her not when she came back to him _I mean back to us. _He walked over and hugged her hard.

" I've missed you too." _Fuck she's so beautiful and her breasts feel so good against my chest and she's so hot. _Not the good looking hot but hot as in a major fever, maybe it's a witch thing, _I can't be mad at her for leaving- how can I when she's back now and I have her in my arms. _" I think we need to have a talk that's way over due missy."

They sat down in front of William's fireplace and talked about how she learned magic and how to fight which William didn't like a whole lot. " So where's the wart on your nose and broom."

Gilly laughed with a sound so sexy he had to fight off a hard-on. " Doesn't work like that so tell me how's your sister in law Anya doing?" she said with a teasing tone.

" They told you then? Great. Honey Lucy is not my brother we're not hair related."

" Hair related?"

" Have you seen his split ends." He snapped and Gilly laughed raising her palms in surrender. They were quiet for a while but it was an awkward quiet wanting to avoid a subject he wanted to talk about.

" Why did you leave?" William didn't like the sorrow in his voice but he couldn't help it.

" I told you why?" her eyes not waning to look at him.

" Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone will you?"

She sighed, " Because I needed to grow up and if I would've told you, you would've wanted to come with me. I needed to find myself without any of you there to always watch over me."

" You could've told us you were okay with someone or a letter or . . . something."

" And you would've tried to find me. I left because if not I would've been thirty and all of you would still treat me like a child. And dating would've been a nightmare." William didn't like the idea of her dating guys, even less kissing guys. " You were to young to date and to be making kissy faces with guys."

" I wasn't going to stay seventeen forever. Eventually boyfriends were gonna be a part of my life and with your rule of me having to wait until three hundred I knew you guys were going to terrify anyone I brought home and it's not even that, I had a tracker on my shoes. I felt like a prisoner."

" We only tried to protect you because of the war and because of what was . . . done . . . to you." He didn't like mentioning her past to Gilly but it was the truth. He never wanted her to feel hurt again.

" Your over protectiveness never made me forget."

Before William could open his mouth Reyes opened the door saying, " We have an emergency."


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V. Gilly

They were back at the fortress waiting for Paris to finish getting this _strength _back so Gilly went with Bianka, Gwen, and Kaia back to the heavens for a shower. Gilly thought about all that's happened since she escaped from Tartarus and it was mind-blowing, especially seeing the Lords again, she did lie to them but she didn't tell the whole truth, of course William still looked hot as ever with his sexy body and Ashlyn looks like she was never pregnant, also Torin kept looking at her but she wasn't sure if it was because he missed her or something else. She shook she head as she washed her body with vanilla body wash, _he was just shocked to see me _and besides deep down she knew that she was half in love with William which is why she was to hurt when he didn't hug her but in his room Gilly knew it was because he was hurt that she left.

For some reason Gilly wanted to them, cough "William" cough that she no longer seventeen, it's times like this having a magic cloud comes in handy.

P.O.V. William

William wasn't in the best of moods; all Torin did when he saw Gilly was just flat out stare! At least William had the decency to do it discreetly and he saw her naked. Fuck him! William wants nothing more than to rip his eyes out for seeing her perfect red nipples. The attraction he felt when he saw her was . . . and to make things worst everyone in the media room could listen to Sienna and Paris fucking each other. William closed his eyes imagining it was he and Gilly, fuck stop thinking out her!

"I feel amazing." Paris said coming to sitting on the couch with Sienna on this lap watching Sabin and Reyes battle it out on X-box.

"What took you so long?" William asked dishing out his anger on Paris.

"Got stamina bro-" he said smiling that stupid smile of his "But I'm here now so what's the hold up."

"Gilly went with us to the heavens to shower, she shouldn't be long but the girl has earned a shower." Said Gwen. "Oh, is that why you're so mad? You miss Gilly." Paris said with a pout. "Enough babe, I didn't really know her when she was younger but she's twenty- three and if William likes her than there is nothing wrong with that."

"I don't like-"

"Please Willy don't. You've been drooling over her for the past five years don't say you don't like her, right flowers?" The whole turned quiet just watching his reaction "I don't like children and that's what she-" at that moment Gilly walked in wearing a too tight black t-shirt with a too deep V showing too much breasts and gods her legs looked miles long with the ripped tight skinny jeans that hung on her hips.

Damn.

"Hey sorry I took long I lost track of time." She said coming to on the couch with her long hair in natural waves and her ankle boots clicking on the floor. Gods that ass looks so good. "Don't worry about it, but William almost went-" William cut Paris off saying "Don't worry about it you've a rough couple days." And she smiled showing her white beautiful teeth and sat on the arm of the couch next to Reyes "So what did I miss?"

"Paris and Sienna's moaning." Said Torin who hasn't taken his eyes off Gilly since she got here.

She laughed and Sienna blushed, "I think I heard that last scream in the heavens." She said running her green neon colored nails through her hair but everyone stared at her not wanting to comment knowing her past "Guys I'm twenty-three, you can laugh." But no one did.

"So . . . did you met someone . . . when you . . . were in Russia?" asked Sienna trying to change the subject and William listened carefully hating himself that he wanted to know and for how his stomach twisted. "I met a lot of people like the mail man and my neighbors."

"That's not what I meant."

"No it's not, but that the answer you're getting."

"Leave her alone. She's been here five minutes and you want to know if she's been seeing someone."

"Thanks Danika but I've spent a year and half in prison so I'm sure I'm boyfriend less at the moment. So what you we need to talk about."

"Okay let's get off that subject then-" Torin said, " Here's another temple rising from the sea in Greece, hopefully a lead about the Paring Rod or Kane will be there".

P.O.V Gilly

"How long as Kane been missing?" She didn't want to say it out loud but they got what she was trying to say because the room got quiet. No one wanted to answer her unsaid question. "He's not dead. But he's been missing on and off, we've been to hell and seen him but then he just disappears. This has been the longest we haven't been able to get a lead," Gilly saw the hurt in Torin's eyes as he spoke as well as the rest of the Lords, "It's been a year which is why we need to get moving before hunters get there."

"You have my help." Gilly said, after all it was the least she could do after leaving for five years, "You don't have too and this is too dangerous for you." Said William with an intense look in his eyes or was it lust? Before she could answer a scream ripped through the fortress.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wanted to wait until Wicked Nights came out so the story could be up to date, the next chapter will be up by next week and thanks for liking my story. **

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You have my help." Gilly said, after all it was the least she could do after leaving for five years, "You don't have too and this is too dangerous for you." Said William with an intense look in his eyes or was it lust? Before she could answer a scream ripped through the fortress.

P.O.V. William

William a heard scream and ran to the hallway like everyone else and saw Kane for all of two seconds before he disappeared. "What the fuck was that!" William said.

"I have no clue but Kane alive. He's alive." Sabin said but it sounded more like he was talking to himself and to him. He looked over to Gilly with her tight shirt and her breasts – _Stop It! _

"We need to get to Greece ASAP. Aeron, Amun, and Cameo will stay here with Torin guarding the fortress the rest of us will go to Greece the where Lucien bought the apartment-"

"Where Lucy _rented_ the apartment. How many times do I have to tell you this doubt?"

Sabin just rolled his eyes and said to be ready in ten then left, and then it was just him and Gilly. "Guess I'm ready since I have no clothes to bring."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to and you should stay here it's safer." William didn't want to see her hurt because he . . . cared about her.

"That's not for you to decide nor do you have any options to what I should do." Honestly he was stunned. Never would the old Gilly talked to him this way but then again wasn't that the whole point of leaving in the first place?

"I know that I just . . . I know."

William avoided talking to Gilly for two days in which they traveled from Budapest to Greece and got Intel on the hunters, which was annoying him to no end.

"Tonight we go, by then the temple should be fully risen." Said Lucien. Most of the women were back home only Scarlet and Kaia were here because it never hurt to have a harpy on your side.

"we go in pairs Sabin and I, Gideon and Scarlet, Maddox and Paris, Strider and Kaia, and Reyes will go with Gilly." Everyone nodded and Lucien flashed them here one by one. William wanted to be with Gilly but he said he wanted to go alone and he got his wish Sabin singled us to go inside in 3,2,1, go.

P.O.V. Gilly

They trapped them in the temple and in turned to a battle which thanks to many long practices wasn't that hard, Gilly dodged bullets and shot her own until soon all were dead. "Damn I think I found a new killing buddy." Said Reyes with a smiled because he was a bit bruised up and he is pain after all. "Got to say I'm pretty shocked." Said Maddox. Gilly smiled "Good, I think that was the point."

"They were trying to take this." William said holding maps and what looked like two small marbles that glowed a bright red. He was just so sexy, his black hair hang over one eyebrow and his eyes were blue and that chest was so wide. Gilly had to force herself to look away. "What is that?" she asked.

"Long story why don't we go back and shower then talk because I look better not covered in blood . . . but not by much but better indeed." Gilly just rolled her eyes. After flashing and Paris fainting, Gilly when straight for a shower and thinking about how she wished William would join her.

P.O.V. William

After waiting for everyone to take a shower which took forever since there were only two bathrooms and William's sure that Kaia and Strider got it on, he could finally scrub the period smell off his body or at least he wanted too until the bathroom door was open and he saw Gilly taking off her clothes and her made -for sex- body- came to view. She took off her pants and her shirt relieving a black lace bra and a thong _fuck she is so perfect. I can't leave until I see her red nipples again. _Right when she was about to unhook her bra someone pulled him backward. "Don't you think that spying is a bit childish?" it was Paris, that fucker just cost him a change to see Gilly naked and he wanted to kill him.

"Fuck off." William said and walked inside the bathroom and under the hot water. Everything was hunky doory until he started thinking about Gilly and her petite body and small waist with her lush lips- he didn't even noticed that by then he was already stroking his erection and what he hated the most was the he just didn't lust after her but he was half in love with her. Just. Fucking. Perfect.

"All right class, gather around for this history lesson." He said " the marble is like a key. With this you can open one of the doors of hell in case you want to visit and get out safely and before you ask; I have no idea that this still existed. The map I'm thinking is to lead them the paring rod."

" And the other to find more marbles?" asked Gilly and I couldn't look her in the eyes not after what happen with Paris. "."

"So one map could lead to the paring rod and the other to marbles." Said Strider.

"Okay so we know that Kane is now in hell with the paring rod and we have a way to go and get out safely."

"Smart boy Lucy but since there are only two marbles only two people can go."

"Okay to you and Gilly can go since she is a witch and you know hell quite well and the rest of us and go find more marbles and me and Strider are so gonna win, right babe."

"Totally baby doll."

Part of William wanted to protest but the other not really, which is why he didn't know how to feel when he said, "Okay a witch does come in handy but what do we go after Kane or paring rod?"

"Well look at you, so to eager to help."

"Paris, stop. Go after the paring rod, Kane we know is a more than a two person rescue mission. The rest of us will try and find more marbles." Said Sabin looking at the map.

Half an hour later it was set; Strider & Kaia-New Zealand, Sabin and Gwen

Brazil, Maddox and Reyes-U.S.A, Gideon and Scarlet-Canada, William and Gilly were going to Iceland to my home.

Soon everyone left for the airport leaving William and Gilly alone taking making a plan. "What happens when we go inside?" she asked but William only stared at her lips. " Um… fight for our lives."

"That's not comforting muc-" and before William knew it his lips were on hers.

**_Hard drive crashed and I've been trying to rewrite everything as fast as I can but I hope this makes it up to you_**


	7. Chapter 7

P.O.V William

Her lips felt perfect. So lush and her body was warm. Before William knew it he was on top of her. Kissing her savagely. He couldn't stop, its was like five years of passion and wanting exploded. When he noticed that she was kissing him back and was rubbing against him. William groaned as his hands slide under her shirt as she locked her arms behind his neck and taking Williams shirt

" William! Flowers and I need weapons!"

**Im Going start writing this story again! Need Support thanks **


End file.
